


Моя∣твоя реальность

by Niellune



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Тони догадывается о том, что его мир ненастоящий, и убеждается в этом после появления в его жизни одного таинственного незнакомца.





	Моя∣твоя реальность

**Author's Note:**

> фантазия на тему того, что же происходило до событий «Мстители, общий сбор!», сезон 2, серия 9

— И что в таком месте делает Тони Старк?

Было бы неплохо, если бы Тони сам знал ответ на этот вопрос. Хотя, после того, как он окинул изучающим взглядом собеседника, в голове появилось как минимум два варианта. Ведь парень на соседнем стуле был ничего. Очень даже ничего по меркам миллиардера, который чего только не пробовал за всю долгую и откровенно разгульную жизнь.

— Например, — выдержав паузу, Старк щёлкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание бармена, — угощает тебя выпивкой. Заказывай, что хочешь. За такие глаза я готов купить весь бар.

— Я не пью, — посмеиваясь, незнакомец тем не менее не двинулся с места, продолжая пристально рассматривать Тони.

Хм.

Не фанат, это точно. Журналист? Возможно, но... Актёр или модель? Нет, если только им не урезали гонорар, и теперь несчастным приходится закупаться на рапродажах. Хотя эти догадки объяснили бы зудящее в подкорке ощущение, что Тони где-то парня видел. Но где?

— Тогда это я должен спросить, что же ты делаешь в таком месте…

— Стив.

— Что же ты делаешь в таком месте, Стив?

— Я живу через два дома отсюда. А у тебя какое оправдание?

— Если ты моим оправданием быть не хочешь, то, как вариант, я просто решил украсить это место своим присутствием.

Смех Стива, низкий и приятный на слух, щекоткой закрутился в груди Тони. Потому что и смех этот он слышал, казалось, не раз. Может, Стив на него когда-то работал? В одной из лабораторий или нанимался в личные помощники? Бред, эти голубые глаза и (Тони чуть отклонился и без стеснения прошёлся откровенным взглядом по фигуре Стива) потрясающую задницу Тони бы запомнил. Сразу было понятно, что парень в себе уверен, но мог хотя бы для приличия смутиться — Тони далеко не на каждого так смотрел.

— Я знаю место получше. Могу тебя пригласить.

С Тони очень давно никто не флиртовал. Точнее, очень давно Тони не появлялся где-то, где присутствовало более двух человек, которые могли бы с ним флиртовать. У богатых свои причуды — говорили репортёры, называли его гением-отшельником и строили догадки об истинных причинах затворничества, одна нелепее другой. А Старк не стремился их переубеждать.

— Далеко?

— Нет. Через два дома отсюда.

— И что мы там будем делать?

— Друг друга.

А ещё так откровенно Тони никогда не снимали.

***

Квартира Стива определённо была местом получше. Как и спальня Стива. Как и его кровать.

Матрасные пружины отчаянно скрипели, а деревянный подголовник ритмично врезался в стену. Кажется, под кроватью уже насобиралась горка штукатурки, а ведь они только начали и заканчивать не собирались.

— Что ты принял? — буквально выстонал Тони, цепляясь за подголовник, пока Стив ритмично трахал его сзади.

— Тебе бывает достаточно? — на надрыве выдохнул он, толкнувшись членом в горячий рот.

— Я далеко не так молод, как ты думаешь, — сорвавшись на надсадный стон, прошептал Тони, впиваясь пальцами в бёдра восседающего на нём Стива. Которого имел сейчас в очень тесную задницу. Или который имел тесной задницей его член, неважно.

Всё стало неважно с той минуты, как за ними захлопнулась дверь.

Тони никогда не снимал титановые браслеты с запястий. Костюм Железного человека мог понадобиться ему в любую минуту, даже глубокой ночью. Никогда нельзя исключать вероятность того, что его раскроют.

А со Стивом он забылся. Впервые за чёрт знает сколько времени расслабился и отдался своим желаниям. И дело было далеко не в сексе. В откровенно горячем и очень долгом сексе почти до самого утра. Дело было в неизвестно откуда взявшемся, но тем не менее непоколебимом доверии к человеку, которого Старк ещё вчера не знал.

Или знал? Ведь было в Стиве нечто знакомо-забытое...

Чёрт. Выбрал самое удачное время, чтобы вспомнить, что у него не в порядке с головой. Кажется, Тони слишком долго ни с кем, кроме Джарвиса, не разговаривал. Верховный Эскадрон и Сокол не в счёт. Первые были откровенными придурками, а общение двоичным кодом со вторым сложно назвать разговором.

Шум воды из ванной стих, а Тони зачем-то притворился спящим.

Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, он весь превратился в слух. Стив зашёл в спальню бесшумно и остановился у кровати. В окутывающей их тишине, Тони не понимал, что происходит, но старался дышать как можно ровнее. Стив не делал ничего.

Трижды чёрт.

Браслеты остались на полу, где-то в горе наскоро снятой одежды. Если Стив не журналист или модель, а, например, киллер, то он ещё и актёр неплохой.

Напряжённо вслушиваясь в каждое движение в темноте, Тони чуть не подпрыгнул на кровати, когда рядом раздался стук — Стив что, просто поднял его телефон и браслеты с пола и положил на тумбочку?

Нет, этот точно не киллер, просто аккуратист, которого Тони уже готов был свалить хуком справа. А Тони придурок. Хотелось рассмеяться, но тогда пришлось бы объяснять, зачем он притворяется спящим. И объяснение бы вышло то ещё — ты единственный, кому я почему-то могу доверять.

***

Чёрная вдова похитила разработку из-под носа Верховного эскадрона за минуты до прибытия туда Железного человека. Скрылась она так же ловко и незаметно, как и появилась, а из-за неразберихи досталось Старку. Он в последний момент успел унести ноги и ДНК неуловимой рыжей сучки. Всего лишь волос, но зато теперь Тони знал, как зовут номер два в списке самых разыскиваемых преступников в мире. Которой он откровенно бы восхищался, работай она на Старк Индастриз. Или на Железного человека. Чего уж скрывать, из них вышел бы неплохой тандем.

Её имя — первый шаг к сотрудничеству. И выход на Соколиного глаза, если слухи не врут, и эта парочка действительно раньше промышляла в западной Европе. Следующим на очереди стоял Тор. А там и до Халка недалеко. Эти двое жить друг без друга не могли, вечные соперники.

Единственным, кто не оставлял следов, был Капитан, но нутро подсказывало Тони — тот сам объявится, если удастся собрать вместе всех самых выдающихся суперзлодеев этой планеты.

***

— У тебя разве не должно быть охраны?

Тони встрепенулся. Старкфон выпал из пальцев и хорошо, что экраном на простыню. Стиву ни к чему видеть отчёты Джарвиса о последних появлениях Гипериона и доктора Спектрума по всему земному шару.

— Извини. Я убавил яркость, но всё равно разбудил, да?

— Нет. Я просто проснулся, — ответ Стива утонул в зевке. — Так что с твоей охраной?

— В смысле?

— Синяки, Тони. Ты под кого попал?

Под трёхэтажное здание, хотел сказать Тони. Под кувалду Зарды, хотел бы он добавить. Напоролся на кулак Гипериона, как вишенка на торте в его неозвученном ответе. Вместо этого Старк отложил телефон, заблокировав его для надёжности, и сполз к Стиву под бок.

— У меня просто был неудачный день. А ты, — указал он на Стива, — моё удачное начало дня следующего.

— Ты знаешь, что уходишь от ответа?

— Ну, когда-нибудь, если ты хотя бы фамилию свою назовёшь, я тоже буду более откровенным, Стив, — потянув мягкую «и» кончиком языка, Тони неторопливо пересел на Стива. Тому, как тот напрягся, хоть и не дольше, чем на секунду, Старк значения не придал. Не сейчас, когда голубые глаза Стива затягивало поволокой возбуждения, а широкие ладони опустились точно Тони на поясницу.

О Стиве Тони не знал ничего, кроме имени. И не то, чтобы Тони не искал. Он искал. Он всю паутину перерыл в поисках хоть какой-нибудь информации о неизвестном парне, который снял его в баре.

Ни счетов в банке, ни страховки, ни совпадений по лицевому поиску ни в одной из существующих баз. Как вариант оставались ещё отпечатки пальцев, но Тони, пусть и был параноиком, но до подобного решил не опускаться. Даже данные об арендаторе квартиры оказались липой. В документах числился некий Бретт Хендрик, которого, что не удивительно, не существовало. Единственное упоминание о таком человеке Старк нашёл в архивных записях 1943 года, и Тони порой тянуло пошутить о том, как Стив неплохо сохранился для своих лет.

Единственное, в чём не было сомнений — со Стивом он был в безопасности. И каждый чёртов раз это ощущение только усиливалось. Даже, когда Стив одной рукой перехватывал Тони за запястья и вжимал лицом в подушку, не позволяя двинуться, пока не слезет. Особенно, когда Стив сжимал ладонями щёки Тони и взволнованно шептал его имя за секунды до оргазма.

***

Сокол взломал систему безопасности Хаммера в два счёта.

Не то, чтобы Старк сам не справился. Просто не хотелось даже тратиться на всего лишь пятиступенчатую систему защиты данных.

— И этому человеку Минобороны доверило вооружать армию? — вопросил он Джарвиса, просматривая последние контракты. Ракеты, ракеты, пара танков, в чертежах которых Тони нашёл несколько багов сразу же. Ничего нового и уж точно ничего выдающегося, кроме… а вот это уже интересно. Крутанувшись на стуле, Тони вывел голограмму в центр комнаты — уродливо, конечно, но ждать от Хаммера красоты и изысканности не приходилось. — Джарвис, а, чисто теоретически, — потянул Тони, — парочка гигантских роботов разозлят Гипериона?

— Есть такая вероятность, сэр.

— А если их будет чуть больше?

— Возможно он и остальные члены Эскадрона будут в бешенстве, сэр.

— Тогда нам стоит…

— Уже запускаю вирус в систему, сэр.

— Джарвис, ты знаешь меня как никто другой, — раскинувшись на стуле, Тони рассматривал роботов со всех сторон.

— Вы в этом уверены, сэр?

— Ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов, как для ИИ, знаешь об этом?

— Это всего лишь часть моей программы, сэр.

Ну, да, часть программы по выведению Тони из себя всякими инсинуациями с совершенно невинным при этом видом.

Шумно выдохнув, Тони поднялся и прошёл через голограмму. Рано или поздно Джарвис перепишет коды управления роботами, и тогда останется лишь дождаться подходящего момента, чтобы спустить их с цепи на башню Эскадрона. Веселье будет знатным, а Тони так не хватает сейчас хоть какого-нибудь веселья.

И Стива, но не Джарвису же в этом признаваться. Верный ИИ со свету его сживёт полунамёками даже не подозревая, как тяжело даются Тони вынужденные перерывы в их и так нечастых встречах.

***

— Я понял. Ты секретное правительственное оружие, созданное специально, чтобы свести меня в могилу.

Попытка слабая и откровенно бессмысленная, ведь пришёл Тони в эту квартиру далеко не для разговоров. Просто замечание, не больше, когда Стив в очередной раз за ночь опустился между ног Тони и принялся непристойно-мокро отсасывать.

Он всё ещё не оставлял попыток узнать о Стиве хоть что-нибудь. Ведь вместе с возрастающим ощущением доверия увеличивался и страх потери умноженный на нежелание возвращаться в ту серость, из которой Стив его так внезапно вырвал своим появлением.

Странно, но этой ночью всё по-другому. Нет, Стив всё так же молчалив, целовал привычно-горячо и, не обременённый никакими моральными ограничениями, доводил Тони чуть ли не до обморока. Но было что-то в его взгляде такое, от чего на Тони волнами накатывали одновременно непомерное чувство счастья и неконтролируемой паники, а сердце бешено колотилось в груди каждый раз, когда Стив поднимался с кровати.

Задавать вопросы бессмысленно, но Тони не покидало ощущение того, что Стив с ним прощался. Как прощался и раньше, каждый раз, каждое утро перед тем, как за Тони закрывалась дверь, но в этот раз что-то не так. Со Стивом что-то не так, он словно принял для себя какое-то решение, а у Старка никогда и не было права голоса.

***

Удивляться нечему.

Стив исчез быстро, будто его и не было никогда. Дверь в его квартиру заперта, а в самой квартире пусто. Единственное доказательство того, что Тони не сошёл с ума и Стив ему не привиделся — глубокая полоска на стене за кроватью. Так себе доказательство, но Тони участвовал в её создании, так что.

Стив просто исчез, оставляя Тони ни с чем.

Тем же вечером Тони зацепился за новостную сводку. Теперь таинственный Капитан разыскивался в семнадцати странах, а Джей Джона Джеймсон наверняка готов был усы продать за эксклюзив о самом разыскиваемом преступнике Америки. Когда-то Тони задевало первое место Капитана в списке, ведь Железный человек был только пятым. Но не теперь.

В мире происходили серьёзные перемены совсем не в пользу злодеев, и, если они не хотели сгинуть под тяжестью космического кулака Гипериона, придётся объединиться.

Но только после того, как он немного развлечётся, выпустив гигантских роботов на улицы города. Эскадрон не упустит возможности воссиять, а Старк добьётся главного — привлечёт внимание суперзлодеев.  
И не только, если его подозрения верны.

***

— Сэр, акции Старк Индастриз стремительно падают. По прогнозам, завтра к полудню их стоимость упадёт на сто семнадцать процентов.

— Не самые плохие последствия.

— Сэр, мир узнал, что вы и Железный человек — одно лицо. Это только начало.

— Что, думаешь под моими окнами соберётся беснующаяся толпа?

— Думаю, что вам стоит скрыться как можно быстрее.

О, это Тони умел. Всю жизнь он скрывался, и дело совсем не в железной маске. Костюм просто стал возможностью выйти за рамки правил и наконец-то делать то, чего желало его сердце. За это мир посчитал его злодеем только потому, что Верховный эскадрон таковым его окрестил.

И, как оказалось, совсем не он был настоящим злодеем в этой истории.

Пока что оставалось загадкой то, как Гиперион переписал ткань реальности и что из себя представлял заветный камень доктора Спектрума, но даже малейшей щели Старку хватило с головой, чтобы понять — его сегодняшний мир казался таким абсурдным, потому что оказался ненастоящим.

— Таинственный капитан, что всё ещё на свободе… — вещал Джеймсон, как и каждый вечер до этого дня, снова и снова и снова скармливая телезрителям свою правду. У него не было доказательств, что Капитан злодей, ни у кого не было доказательств — он невидимка, если не хотел обратного; он не оставлял следов, если только сам не пожелает; он ни разу не попал ни в один объектив, кроме старкфона Тони…

Если Стив надеялся, что Тони не догадался сопоставить его «отъезды» с появлениями Капитана на радаре спецслужб, то впору было обидеться.

В данной ситуации сложить два и два оказалось очень просто.

Когда сомнения закрались в его голову? Примерно три недели назад. Хотя, кого он обманывал? Двадцать два дня и семнадцать часов назад, после чего Тони отчётливо осознавал каждую минуту. До этого в голове гулял сплошной туман из блеклых обрывков жизни, которую он помнил, но ни секунды не признавал своей. Будто смотрел проходной фильм по бесплатному каналу. Всё вокруг принадлежало ему, но внутренний голос настойчиво твердил — что-то здесь не так.

И теперь Тони рассматривал данные на экране. Шестёрка самых отъявленных злодеев этого времени, и он, Железный человек, седьмой в этом списке.

Намеренно отключив протоколы безопасности, Тони приглушил Джарвиса. Ему не требовалась охрана — костюм всегда был наготове, а ни один из членов Верховного эскадрона не мог знать об этом месте. Пусть все и считали их супергероями, творящими добро на благо человечества, они всё равно оставались непроходимыми тупицами. И именно благодаря этому присущему им качеству Старк намеревался собрать свою команду.

И, если Тони не ошибался, а ошибался он редко, оставалось немного подождать, прежде чем поднять квинджет в воздух в поисках остальных.

Хотя посмотреть в наглые голубые глаза Капитана непомерно хотелось уже сейчас. Ударить тоже хотелось, а после поцеловать. Но, судя по крупицам той информации, которую всё-таки удалось наскрести и личном опыте общения со Стивом, по обрывкам фраз и обмолвкам, дело для наглого упрямца было превыше всего.

Оставался, конечно, вариант того, что Капитан не отреагирует на его суперзлодейский призыв, но тогда… что же, что случится тогда Тони уже никогда не узнает, тем более, что Сокол, кажется, нашёл Соколиного глаза, а значит битва за его реальность началась.

***

Как Тони и представлял, Вдова настроена совсем недружелюбно. Как и Халк. Соколиный глаз ёрничает и ставит под сомнение каждое его слово. Только Тор хочет развлечься, и Тони его понимает. Подгадить Эскадрону — дело злодейской чести. Или не злодейской, но пока что эти подозрения он решает оставить при себе, тем более, что присутствующие не очень то оказываются настроены на работу в команде в принципе. Им не хватает лидера, связующего звена. Того, кто может не угрозами, а верным словом настроить совершенно разных людей на общий лад, и… может пора прекратить пребывать в тени?

— Капитан?

— Кто, Капитан? — Сокол с удивлением обводит остальных. Соколиный глаз даже теряет всю заносчивость и переглядывается со Вдовой с какой-то надеждой. — Которого в глаза никто не видел? Он вообще существует?

— Конечно, — указывает Халк на монитор.

А Тони возводит репульсор, направляя его на Сокола:

— Сейчас узнаем.

В момент, когда энергия концентрируется в бластере, Тони ставит на кон свою жизнь. Убийство безоружного ни один из присутствующих не спустит ему с рук, но это и неважно — в Стиве Тони уверен. Даже не в Капитане, а в Стиве, с которым он впервые почувствовал себя в настоящей безопасности. К которому его потянуло с первой секунды совсем не потому, что ему хотелось мимолётного развлечения.

Знакомая до боли красно-синяя молния разрезает воздух, отбивая заряд репульсора, и возвращается в темноту, из которой через считанные секунды появляется Стив. Пусть и в маске, но Тони узнал бы его с закрытыми глазами.

Сердце делает пару кульбитов.

— Что за игры, Старк?

И Тони очень хочется задать тот же вопрос, только спасение мира прежде всего, поэтому приходится взять себя в руки.

— Это ты мне скажи. Почему спас Сокола?

— Сработал рефлекс, — Стив напряжён и собран, готов в любой момент отразить удар. За его спиной Вдова и Соколиный глаз готовятся к тому же. И так странно, что эти трое до сих пор не поняли, что незачем опасаться друг друга. — Порой кажется, что мы…

— Когда-то были командой, — перебивает его Тони, и теперь Стив смотрит только на него теми самыми голубыми глазами, которыми покорил Старка при первой встрече.

Если Капитан поверит ему, поверит в него, то и остальные надолго не останутся в стороне. А Тони впервые в жизни настолько сильно хочется, чтобы, казалось бы, чужие люди прислушались к его словам. Потому что они не чужие. Потому что чужая только эта реальность, и Старк уверен в этом настолько, что без раздумий готов кинуться к бомбе на крыше самолёта.

— Живым не вернёшься! — Капитан удерживает его, не даёт взлететь и всматривается в железную маску.

— Только, если эта реальность объективная, да?

А она не может быть таковой, уже не может. И лучше Тони рискнёт один раз, чем всю оставшуюся жизнь проживёт в мире, который больше не признаёт своим.

Единственное настоящее, что есть в жизни Старка — это несколько человек перед ним. И, если вдруг он всё-таки не прав, погибнуть, но спасти этих людей — не худший вариант. Жаль только, что попрощаться со Стивом не выйдет как следует.

Тони отводит лицевую панель, и Стив всё так же стоит близко, всё так же держит его, хоть и понимает, что Старк действительно готов пойти на жертву. У Тони не было времени поговорить о серьёзном, а смешливое «падай, я подхвачу» вряд ли можно назвать признанием, но может этого и достаточно.

— Готов жизнь на кон поставить? — Соколиный глаз, кажется, тоже не в восторге от идеи Тони, но понимает — смерть Железного Человека против тысяч смертей невинных жителей города, к которому несётся неуправляемый квинджет, оправдана.

— Ради всех нас, пожалуй, готов, — уверенно отвечает Тони, и Стив отпускает его руку.

За секунды, пока Тони поднимается всё выше, а отсчёт на бомбе стремительно приближается к нулю, сожаление из-за скорой гибели исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется на секунды. Там, внизу, остались те, остался тот, к кому он не может не вернуться. Кто нашёл его даже в кривом зеркале настоящей реальности. И пусть всё это время Стив был совсем немногословен, его действия говорили намного больше слов — Тони был ему нужен, и будет нужен всегда, а Тони всегда будет рядом, чтобы подхватить Стива и не дать упасть.


End file.
